A Wonder in Love
by Miyako Shinigami
Summary: After Rainbow Dash graduates from the Wonderbolts Academy, she meets Soarin' who's currently lovesick over a certain pink maned pegasus. Will she help him with his relationship with Fluttershy or just make him fall in love with Rainbow Dash herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi: Yep a new story! But it's of the best show on the network! MLP!(I'm a pegasister :)**

* * *

The Race

Let's start our story in the Cloudsdale, specifically at the Wonderbolts academy. At this point in time, our heroine, Rainbow Dash, had just graduated from the prestigious school packed with tough challenges and wild adeventures. Where she had fofilled her life long dream to be a Wonderbolt. Although, Spitfire had warned her many times that being trained and actually being one is harder than it seems. Of course, knowing Rainbow Dash, she'd take it no matter what. And with that, they traveled to the nearby city of Canterlot to prefrom a show at the derby.

"So all we have to do is race?" She asked her upper classmen.

"Well yes, but compared to us and a newbie like you... I wouldn't say the chance's of winning" Spitfire spat back with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that..."

"Good afternoon, Canterlot! Welcome to the Wonderbolt's monthly race! This is Notifia reporting to you live from the pressbox above! And today is against Senior competitor Spitfire, Junior competitor Soarin', Junior competitor Fleetfoot..." As the reported went on announcing each of their names, she couldn't wait for him to say "... And Freshman competitor Rainbow Dash!"

As they lined up in a straight line waiting for the competition to start, she glanced over to her right to find a stallion with a midnight colored mane along with a blue coat. He took a peek and made contact with maroon orbs. "You the noob?" He asked shuffling to put his goggles over his face.

"Yep, just graduated last month to be exact! Are you ready to eat my dust?" She responded doing the same.

He chuckled. "It's pretty hard to beat ol' Fleetfoot over there, but I have faith in you."

She smiled thinking how great it is for one of the Wonderbolts telling her he has faith in her! It made her more competitive than ever. She flapped her wings ready to fly, as the announcer started his sentence with "On your marks..."

"Get Set..."

"GO!"

As soon as he closed his mouth with the very last syllable the were off like wild fire. Rainbow Dash was heading up to first leaving behind a trail of red, orange yellow, green, blue, and purple. Suddenly, she felt somone creeping behind her, "Oh no you don't!" She called out to the mysterious pony. She got in front of him trying to avoid he/she from getting in front of her, but alas! She didn't think that the person would go under her very belly. The feeling of a suit brushing up against hers made her giggle from the tickling feeling. But she must keep her mind on the game, she must... She must... She must! The adrenaline her veins were pumping to the point where she was behind the back of the race line. Then it finally came... That black and white flag of pure award. Flapping her wings as fast as she could and...

"And Soarin' takes the dinner plate!"

"WHAT?!" She cried. "That should be me! Not him!" She said as she pointed her hoof to her fellow team mate.

He laughed. "Better luck next time, newbie!"

"No! I want a rematch!" She screached.

"Well that's it for today folks, come back next month to witness the next race of the century!"

"No wai-" She stopped when Spitfire placed her hoof on her back. "Better luck next time, Dash."

She sighed. As she walked away, Soarin' made his way over to her. "Hey ,you did well don't let anyone tell you that, okay?"

The blue coated mare smirked. "Thanks... What's the next gig?"

"Next month, unless something bad is going on."

"What? You mean I worked through tough training for this?!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I was that way when I was a rookie... You know, it comes faster than you'd expect."

"Well this blew, I'm going to go visit my friends back in Ponyville." She sadi rolling her maroon eyes.

"Wait...Ponyville... Do you know a pony named... Fluttershy?" He asked shyly.

"Well yeah, she's one of my best friends! Knew her since flight school, why?"

"Uh- N-no reason..." A blush grew upon his blue face.

She snickered. "You like her don't you?"

He turned away in embarrassment. "You know I could introduce you, if you want." She said taking off her suit.

His ear perked up, "You'd do that?"

She nodded, "Let's head to Ponyville!"

* * *

**Mi: Yep... First pony fic...**  
**So, like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi: I want to thank you soooo much for all the lovely reviews! It means so much to Gumi~**

* * *

As the two pegasi made their way back to Ponyville, they stopped by Sugar Cube corner to grab a bite and say a "Hi" to Pinkie Pie.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME, RIGHT DASHIE?" Pinkie said as she suffocated Rainbow Dash with a hug.

"Pinkie, I could- uh... Never forget you..." she replied, nearly out of breath.

The pink headed mare looked over Rainbow's shoulder to find a blue stallion giving her a nervous wave. She dropped the maroon-eyed mare and gave a big gasp in the face of Soarin'.

"I've never seen you before!" She shouted. "Hold on a second."

With those words she took off up stairs to come back with a wagon strapped to her body. Standing in front of him with a gleeful smile on her face, she pressed a single button on the side. The wagon sprung open to the sound of a tune and many flags twriling round and round.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome A fine welcome to you~ Welcome, Welcome, Welcome I say how do you do~'

As she sung those words, she held a single trumpet in her hand and bursted into a triumphant blare. With a quick switch of instruments, she now had a bass drum fastened on her shoulders and sang,

'Welcome, Welcome, Welcome I say hip hip horray!'

She revealed herself back with no instruments, but in a dance that went with the tune.

'Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to Ponyville to-day~!'

"...Wait for it." She said pausing from her dramatic ending.

The wagon bursted open to a huge gust of confetti and the tubes above sprung up a large amount of cake batter.

She giggled, "Silly me! I must've put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannon... Again!"

Soarin' bursted out laughing and popped out of the batter (in unison with Pinkie), then scooped it up with his tounge. "Who are you? I've never met a pony this silly before!" He said mouthful of batter.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! It's oh-so awesome to meet ya! What's your name?"

He flapped his wings in arrogance, "I'm Soarin', second in command of the Wonderbolts!"

Pinkie looked in Rainbow's direction, "Why didn't you introduce me to your friend, Dashie?"

"Well, I was about to, but you interupted me."

Ignoring Rainbow's words, Pinkie kept talking and talking till finally Rainbow had had enough. Her wings picked her up and she scooped Soarin' up, "See you later Pinkie, I got some chores to take care of before I go back to Cloudsdale", she said giving the pink mare a small wave goodbye.

"Okie doki loki! DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" She called as they flew away.

Turning to Rainbow Dash, Soarin' rose an eyebrow. "Do you really have stuff to do?"

"Yes, first I have to grab the newest edition of Daring Doo, then pick up my dress for the gala, sample some apple cider, then pick up some food for Tank", she stated.

"Who's Tank?"

"He's my awesome tortise!" Rainbow said landing in front of a rather odd looking tree wih enough windows to kill someone.

She bursted in to the door to find a rather busy looking princess and a dragon at her side.

"Oh, hey Rainbow", the dragon stated as he held a large book atop his head.

"Hey, Spike. Is this a bad time?"

The alicorn turned to her friend and said, "No, not at all. Do you need the new Daring Doo issue?"

"Yup!"

Soarin' stared in awe at how casual she was acting in front of a princess! He walked towards the purple mare and kneeled. "Your highness, I thought you were in Canterlot, why in Equestria are you in this library?"

She giggled. "I can't be one second away from my books. Plus, I still need to actually learn to be a princess, meaning more studying."

Spike came back with a green colored book titled 'Daring Doo and the Chrystal blade'. "Here you are Rainbow, bring it back when you're finished", the royal one said handing it to her using her magic.

"Thanks Twi, maybe we could get a flying session in this week?"

"I don't know Rainbow, ever since I figured out that spell, Princess Celestia has got me working on all sorts of unfinished products. I may be free on Sunday or next Monday."

"Okay, fine by me."

She turned to the door and gave a small wing wave goodbye. "I'll see you later!"

Soarin' flew to her side, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that ever since Twilight became a princess, she's been spending less time with the gang and I", she said nearly sighing. "But, nevermind that, I gotta go over Carousel Boutique."

He laughed, "What buisness do you have at a girly froo froo place?"

"I have to pick up my dress, remember? Rarity really wants me over immediatly."

They flew down to the rotunda and open the door with a 'ding' above them.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everyone's shiek, unique, and magnifique," a unicorn with a purple mane said as she spun around to look at her client. "Rainbow Dash! You're here! I have your dress ready, you'll just have to try it on and see how you like it~"

She peered around the rainbow maned pegasus to see a stallion waving slighty at her. "Oh my! Who is this handsome chap?"

"This is Soarin' he's my buddy from the team", she said walking past her to retrieve the dress.

"Hello, I am Rarity," she said bowing. "Charming to meet one of Rainbow's friends."

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied back.

'Man... She's really pretty...-'

He shook his head rapidly, 'I must keep my heart on Fluttershy, she's the only one for me.'

Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash comes back in a rainbow styled dress that was diamond encrested. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Rainbow peered over to the blue stallion who's face was painted red.

"Oh! I've done it! It took so long to get the colors right, what do you think, Rainbow?"

She nodded, "I like it. Your best design so far, Rare!"

Rainbow Dash headed back to the dressing room to place the garment back into it's plastic carrier and returned with the contents in her mouth.

"Mm hafto go Rrare, szee oo lather," She said to her in a muffled voice.  
(Translation: I have to go Rare, see you later) (A/N: I literally had to put something in my mouth just to hear what'd it sound like XD)

"Goodbye, Rainbow Dash," She replied with a smile and looked over to Soarin' and waved goodbye.

The duo then made their way over to Sweet Apple Acres to find a tall stallion plowing in the front field. As they landed, Rainbow placed her dress on top of a nearby barrel. (BARRELS! DX) "Hey Big Mac, have you seen AJ?"

"Eeyup," He replied simply and point over to the house.

"Thanks," She said and flew away towards the kitchen, Soarin' followed.

Rainbow placed her elbow on the window sill, "Hey AJ, that cider ready yet?"

Just then a blonde-maned mare turned to meet her green eyes with marroon. "Yup! Here's your pint, the Apple families new and improved zap apple cider!"

Her voice was deep with a mass of a Southern accent. Rainbow grinned,"Yes! Finally I get a sneak preview of your amazing cider, you know you never gave me any, even though I'm one of your best friends!"

Rainbow twisted her head to her wing and pulled out three gold coins and placed them on the window. The orange coated mare shook her head repeatedlu and pushed back the money, "No need Dash, it's on the house."

Dash pushed back, "No, I want to give you the money."

This went on till finally Applejack spotted Soarin'. "Oh Rainbow, you didn't tell me that you had a very-special-somepony?"

Pink was dusted upon both of the cheeks, "This is my flight buddy, Soarin'..."

"Hya hya! I was just pokin' fun, nice to meet ch'ya Soarin', I'm Applejack", she relpied back with a hoof holding out from the window.

Soon after a long conversation following, it was about time they headed down to Fluttershy's cottage. They both wish Applejack a farewell and flapped their wings.

_'Look out Fluttershy, this guy's about to win your heart.'_

* * *

**Mi: Eeyup, sorry for the wait! All sorts of things happened all involving my vids and or the stupid EOC testing. -_- Also, I had to practice my instument since auditions are coming up for the first time this year! XD**

**So yeah.**

**Review~**

**If you have time, check out my channel on youtube, just type my pen name into the search engine and it'll pop up~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi: Hey guys~! So yeah, my birthday passed! Unfortunatly, someone stole my iPod on my bday, (Asshole...) but no matter! Here's the chapter you've been waitin' for~**

* * *

The duo made their way to a small cottage which lived a small pegasus. Not just any pegasus. It was the love of Soarin's life, Fluttershy.

As the two lowered down, they found themselves in front of the door. Rainbow knocked. The door swung open to a pink beauty. "Hi Rainbow Dash!", she said with the widest smile.

She turned to Soarin' and jumped back into her living room. Rainbow pushed the door open slightly. As they walked in, Fluttershy was nowhere to be found. Although, the couch was shaking frequently. Rainbow sighed. "Fluttershy, this is Soarin', he's my flight buddy."

"Oh..."

She peered out with her turquiose eyes that met with Soarin's green ones which sent the stallion's heart a-flutter. "Hello..."

A silence had been introduced. "Um... Fluttershy, I need some food for Tank."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She flew quietly to her kitchen. A quick creek came from a cabinet and then light slam. She came back with a yellow bag with a single smiling turtle.

"Thanks Fluttershy!"

She looked away slightly. "So a... Anything new?"Rainbow said breaking yet another silence.

"Actually, yes. I've been meaning to tell you something... Since you were away on Wonderbolt duty, I've grown a relationship to someone..."

Soarin's grin dropped to a frown. "Excuse me, where is your bathroom?"

"Down-n the hal-ll and to th-e lefft..." She stuttered.

He nodded.

Rainbow turned back to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Rainbow Dash."

"That guy... Really cares for you..."

"But I'm in love!" She said raising her voice a little.

"With who?!"

"B-Big Mac..."

"I think Soarin' would be better suited for you-"

"Rainbow, I really care for him. Soarin' looks sweet, but I barely know him. You understand, right?" Fluttershy looked down with small tears slithering down her face.

"Fluttershy, don't you remember him?"

She looked up and thought. "Not rea- Oh. I remember now... He was the one that helped me at flying. I used to like him when we were in flight school, but he moved on, I moved on..."

"How'd you and Big Mac get together?"

"It was actually after we got back from the Crystal Empire, we just kept it to ourselves, although, Applejack knew, but she kept it a secret."

"Why didn't you tell me, Fluttershy? I'm one of your best friends for crying out loud!" Rainbow said slightly raising her voice.

"I know, but Rainbow you have to understand. Cheerilee was dating him at the time, but he left her for me... That's why I kept it a secret! To protect our pride, especially me, I don't want to be thought as a... Flank-hitter", Fluttershy said with tears slipping down her cheek.

"Fluttershy, you're far from a Flank-hitter. I think you and Big Mac a cute couple. I love you Fluttershy, you can always tell me anything, and I do mean anything!"

The yellow coated mare just nodded.

"I've gotta get home, Tank must miss me. Soarin', time to leave!"

Soarin' came in with puffy green orbs along with a frown. "Bye Fluttershy...", he whispered.

"Bye Soarin'", she replied with a smile.

And so the two Wonders made their way to Cloudsdale to a small house which they flew through the window. Just then a flying object smashed into Soarin's face. "Ow! What was that?"

Rainbow Dash flicked on the light in which it revealed a tortise smiling at the mare. She smiled back, "Soarin', this is Tank. Say hello, Tank."

The creature lifted in foot and waved in a slow motion. Soarin' waved back. "You hungry, boy?"

Rainbow then poured lettuce and cabbage into a bowl and took off Tank's helmet, she then placed him in front of bowl. She started to stroke his back as he started to dig in.

"Wow, you really love you're turtle."

"Tortise", she corrected. "And yeah, I love him. I owe him my life."

"What do you mean? How can a tortise save your life?"

The blue coated mare explained the avalanche that had happen through the pet race as she put up her Daring Doo book on her dresser and placed her dress into her closet, along with putting Tank's food into the fridge. His eyes were wide. "Man, I had no idea Tortises heads can support so much weight."

"Yup", she yawned, "Man, I'm beat... Here let me make you a pallet."

She left the house to go outside to push in a few clouds. At this time Soarin' took the time to look around her room. It was full of Wonderbolt stuff! I mean, bed comforter, posters signed by Spitfire, and pictures of the group and I before she joined the team.

"Like what you see?" A voice from behind called.

He turned around to find himself face to face with Rainbow Dash. "A-Actually yeah, Wonderbolts were your dream, am I right?"

"Yeah, I love them! I'm so glad to be apart of them."

The stallion just smiled.

She placed the clouds she had in her hooves on to the floor then curved them into a bed. The mare then flew over to Tank and placed him on her bed. The once lighted room had become eloped with darkness. "Goodnight Soarin'", Rainbow said getting under the covers and snuggling up to her animal.

"Night Dash", he responded as he got comfortable.

* * *

**Mi: So yeah... Summer has offically started! So expect chapters! Oh yeah, if you don't support Fluttershy x Big Mac, sorry I think that couple is so adorable! He's all strong and stuff while she's all cute and innocent! I was initally putting they're meeting back to the Cider comeptiton, but then I remembered that the Hearts and Hooves day episode was like way after that so, yeah.**

**Now listening to: This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

**R&R!**

**Said in the royal canterlot voice: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
